1. Technical Field
The field of art to which this invention pertains may be generally located in the class of devices relating to forks. Class 30, Cutlery, United States Patent Office Classification, appears to be the applicable general area of art to which the subject matter similar to this invention has been classified in the past.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Heretofore, the only utensil normally available for eating spaghetti was a conventional fork, used either alone or in combination with a spoon. When using a conventional fork, the fork is inserted into the spaghetti on a plate and twisted, in an attempt to wind up some of the spaghetti on the tines of the fork. However, a person not skilled in the use of a conventional fork is normally not able to wind up spaghetti on the fork. In conjunction with the use of a conventional fork, a spoon is sometimes used, to help force the spaghetti onto the tines of the fork. A disadvantage of conventional forks when using them for eating spaghetti is that all of the tines or prongs thereon lie in the same flat or curved plane, and that configuration retards the efficient winding of spaghetti on the conventional fork tines or prongs.